Unerwünschter Erfolg
by Am1ra
Summary: Die Marauder und ein etwas anderer Aprilscherz...


**Hallo! =)  
Das hier ist mein allererster Oneshot zum Harry Potter Universum und mein Beitrag für die dritte Aufgabe des Jubiläumsmarathons (Aprilscherz) im Hpffa (- .de).**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own HP,  
and neither do you! (Unless you're J.K. Rowling!)  
(Nicht einmal das Gedicht gehört mir...^^)  
Zusatz: Ich möchte noch anmerken, dass sich unten im Text ein direktes Zitat aus HP 6 (Gebundene Ausgabe S.333 Z. 16ff.) befindet, dass durch kursive Schriftart gekennzeichnet ist.**

**Vielen Dank nochmal an Luxa fürs Betalesen!**

**

* * *

**

**(Un)erwünschter Erfolg**

„Dong… Dong…." Ein dumpfes, metallenes Geräusch drang aus einem Jungenschlafsaal im Gryffindorturm. Es rührte von einem kleinen, grauen Kieselstein her, der unablässig gegen einen eiserenen Kachelofen schlug, gelenkt von einem etwa fünfzehn Jahre alten Jungen mit haselnussbraunen Augen und rabenschwarzem Haar, das in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstand. James Potter langweilte sich. Sehr sogar…

Sein bester Freund Sirius Black, mit ebenso schwarzen Haaren, die jedoch schon einmal in Berührung mit einem Kamm gekommen waren, und undurchdringbaren, grauen Augen lag neben diesem Jungen auf dem Boden und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Auch er gähnte in regelmäßigen Abständen und das, obwohl die Sonne an diesem Frühlingstag so kräftig vom Himmel strahlte und den meisten Bewohnern des Schlosses ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

„Prongs, hör auf mit dem Krach", stöhnte Sirius, nach einem besonders lauten Aufprall des Steines, und setzte sich, wie in Zeitlupe, auf. „Der Stein kracht da hin, du holst ihn mit dem Aufrufezauber zurück und er knallt wieder hin… Das nervt!"

„Du nervst mich!", motzte Angesprochener sofort, hörte jedoch trotzdem auf das Muster aus feinen Dellen im Ofenblech fortzuführen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Wir müssen was unternehmen. Ich halt' das nicht aus", murrte er genervt. „Willst du, das Moony die Wette gewinnt?", antwortete Sirius mit ebenso gereizter Stimme, „Warum mussten wir nur um so einen Schwachsinn wetten? Ich hab' keine Lust meine Hausaufgaben, das ganze restliche Jahr selbst zu machen!"

„Wenn ihr es schafft, dieses Jahr am 1. April keinen Lehrer und keinen unserer Mitschüler in den April zu schicken, lass' ich euch bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zweimal die Woche abschreiben, wenn nicht müsst ihr alles allein machen", äffte James ihren Wettpartner Remus Lupin nach, „Warum haben wir zugestimmt, Pad? Er lässt uns auch so zweimal die Woche abschreiben! Sirius?" Wütend blickte er seinen Freund an, der keine Anstalten machte ihm zu antworten, aber stattdessen breit grinste.

Ein teuflisches Flackern erschien in seinen grauen Augen. „Moony meinte, wir dürfen keinen _unserer _Mitschüler in den April schicken und ich würde sagen dieses ‚unserer' bezieht Moony definitiv mit ein, oder? Remus ist ja unser Freund." Einen Moment lang schien der junge Potter über diese Antwort nachzudenken, dann breitete sich auch auf seinem Gesicht dieser selige Gesichtsausruck eines Honigkuchenpferdes mit übergroßem Tablettenkonsum aus. Ein helles Kichern entkam ihm. „Moony, ich glaube, die Wette wirst du morgen bereuen…"

Remus verbrachte den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek, um seine Fehlstunden der letzten Woche nachzuholen. Als er kurz vor der Sperrstunde völlig erschöpft in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, und sich nach seinen drei Freunden umsah, erblickte er nur einen, Peter Pettigrew. „Wo sind Pad und Prongs, Wormy?", fragte er Peter sofort nachdem er sich in einen der bequemen Sessel neben ihm fallen gelassen hatte. Angesprochener zeigte nur mit einem seiner dicken Stummelfinger zur Treppe in den Jungenschlafsaal. „Sie haben sich in unser Zimmer eingeschlossen. Hatten eine _geniale _Idee."

„Welche Idee?", fragte Remus skeptisch und als Peter daraufhin nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte, erhob sich der Gryffindor stöhnend, um selbst nach seinen Freunden zu sehen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen traf er auf zwei überaus zufrieden grinsende, schwarzhaarige Jungen, die ihm versicherten, den ganzen Tag über Hausaufgaben gemacht zu haben. Die Türe hätten sie nie abgeschlossen. Peter musste sich das eingebildet haben. Dumm nur, das Remus kurz zuvor im Gemeinschaftsraum über Sirius' Schultasche gestolpert war…

Am nächsten Morgen strahlte die Sonne genauso warm und freundlich vom Himmel, wie am Tag zuvor und diesmal schien der Frühling auch bei James und Sirius gute Laune hervorzurufen. Fröhlich und ungeheuer schräg singend, versuchten sie den Vögeln vor dem Fenster Konkurrenz zu machen. Nur Remus schien heute nicht so gut gelaunt zu sein…

Der Junge hasste den ersten April, der normalerweise den Höhepunkt der Streichaktivitäten von James und Sirius darstellte. Das ganze Jahr stellten sie viel und zugegeben Lustiges an, doch an diesem Tag schossen sie stets über die Stränge. Deshalb hatte er mit ihnen gewettet. Er wollte das Chaos des heutigen Tages umgehen, doch warum waren die Beiden so gut gelaunt? Irgendetwas hatten sie vor, dessen war sich Remus sicher. Wie sollte er diesen Tag nur unbeschadet überstehen?

Auch wenn er die Beiden für die besten Freunde auf Erden hielt, hätte er sie heute am liebsten bei Wasser und Brot weggesperrt…

Überall vermutete Remus einen Scherz. Beim Frühstück aß er nichts, was seine Freunde zuvor berührt hatten und als Sirius ihm den Kragen seines Hemdes zurecht zupfen wollte, endete der junge Black als Dank für diese nett gemeinte Geste, kopfüber an der Decke baumelnd.

Erst mittags beim Essen in der Großen Halle, entspannte sich Remus langsam. Scheinbar führten die beiden Scherzbolde diesmal tatsächlich nichts im Schilde...

James und Sirius bemerkten die zunehmende Unachtsamkeit ihres Freundes und sahen dies als Stichwort, ihren am gestrigen Abend vorbereiteten Aprilscherz umzusetzen. James zog ein kleines, blaues Röhrchen aus der Umhangtasche, auf dem in Madam Pomfreys feinsäuberlicher Schrift „Kopfschmerztabletten" geschrieben stand, und entnahm eine kleine, weiße Tablette. Als Remus wenig später seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf das widerspenstige Schnitzel auf seinem Teller gerichtet hatte, streckte James vorsichtig seinen Arm aus und wollte gerade die Tablette in Remus' Kürbissaft fallen lassen, als das Streichopfer plötzlich ein lautes „Oh, mein Gott!" ausstieß und von seinem Platz aufsprang.

Das kleine, blaue Tablettenröhrchen fiel zu Boden und rollte unter den Tisch, als James seine Hand schnell wieder zurückzog und mit unschuldigem Blick zu seinem Freund hochstarrte. „Was ist denn los, Moony?" „Ich hab' meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz auf meinem Nachttisch vergessen. Ich geh' ihn schnell holen, ja?", antwortete Remus schnell und eilte mit großen Schritten aus der Halle.

Kaum war er verschwunden, knallten Sirius und James synchron die Köpfe auf die Tischplatte. Sie waren so knapp dran gewesen… Genervt beendeten sie ihr Mittagessen und machten sich zusammen mit Peter auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde: Verwandlung.

Professor McGonagall kam, ganz untypisch für sie, einige Minuten zu spät, sodass sogar Remus noch rechtzeitig in die Klasse schlüpfen konnte. Die Professorin hatte offensichtlich sehr schlechte Laune. Nach einer knappen Begrüßung, zitierte sie James mit grimmigem Blick nach Vorne um seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz vorzulesen, den der junge Potter, wie ihm jetzt siedend heiß einfiel, am gestrigen Abend im Eifer der Planung nicht mehr vollendet hatte. Dennoch schlenderte der Schwarzhaarige, scheinbar völlig entspannt zur Tafel, hinter dem Rücken mit einer Hand hilfesuchend in Richtung seiner Freunde gestikulierend.

„Wird's bald, Potter?", zeterte die Professorin schon vom Pult her, schlug die Beine übereinander und begann mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und ihre Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich. James stellte sich genau vor sie und begann langsam vorzulesen. Stück für Stück kam er dem Ende seiner Aufzeichnung näher und wie ein kurzer Blick über den Rand des dünnen Pergaments ihm verriet, hatte er keine Hilfe von seinen Freunden zu erwarten. In der vorletzten Zeile kam jedoch unerwartet die Rettung:

Die Verwandlungslehrerin war plötzlich mit einem lauten „Stop!" aufgesprungen, hatte die wenigen Meter zu James herüber schnell überbrückt und riss ihm seinen Text regelrecht aus der Hand. Plötzlich wirkte sie fröhlich, beinahe übermütig. Die zuvor so bittere Miene war gänzlich verschwunden. Die junge Lehrerin sank vor ihrem Schüler auf die Knie und rief mit weicher Stimme: „Oh, James! Warum erkenne ich erst jetzt deine Schönheit? Warum habe ich hinter diesem Wuschelköpfchen nie den intelligenten, sexy Burschen erkannt?"

James war völlig geschockt. Er stand da wie festgenagelt und starrte auf seine, sonst so strenge und korrekte, Lehrerin. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Hilfesuchend blickte er sich zu seinen Freunden um, die ebenso entgeistert auf das so ungleiche Paar vor ihnen blickten. Professor McGonagall ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren.

Sie riss das Haarband aus ihrem strengen Dutt, erhob erneut die Stimme und begann laut und falsch zu singen:

„_Oh, komm und rühr meinen Kessel, _

_bist du einer der's richtig macht, _

_koch ich dir heiße, starke Liebe, _

_die dich warm hält, heute Nacht."_

James stolperte einige Schritte zurück, begleitet von lautem Gelächter seiner Klassenkameraden, die im Angesicht dieser dürftigen Interpretation von Celestina Warbecks Schlagerhit nicht mehr an sich halten konnten. Einzig Remus und Sirius fanden die Situation wohl weniger komisch und waren aufgesprungen um ihrem Freund zu helfen.

Doch es war James selbst, der den Ursprung der Geschehnisse erkannte: Neben der großen Ledertasche der Lehrerin stand ein kleines, allzu bekanntes blaues Plastikdöschen. Wie war Professor McGonagall nur an die Tabletten gekommen, die sie am gestrigen Tag für Remus präpariert hatten? Hatte er sie beim Mittagessen etwa am Tisch zurückgelassen?

Kaum hatte der junge Potter den Grund für die Gefühlsausbrüche seiner Lehrerin erkannt, verstummte diese jedoch plötzlich und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Schnell erhob sie sich und sah sich in der Klasse um, die augenblicklich verstummte. Die Minuten verstrichen und die Gesichtsfarbe der Lehrerin wechselte langsam von blass zu puterrot.

Wütend schnaufte sie ein und aus, die drei Jungen vor sich wild fokussierend. Remus dachte schon sie würde gleich wie ein wütendes Nashorn auf sie zustürmen, doch die Stimme der Lehrerin war ganz klar, als sie fragte: „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

Betreten starrten die drei Jugendlichen zu Boden bis Sirius letztendlich meinte: „April, April?"

***Schokokuchen mit rosa Zuckerguss hinstell'***  
**Noch Zeit für ein Review? War sie lustig genug für eine Aprilscherz-Story?**


End file.
